valkyriemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andrew Schlieffen
Welcome Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Hello Hi -- I'm Wendy a helper with wikia. It looks like you've been busy with your new wiki already, and it's great to see other people helping you out. I hope you'll say hi to them and encourage them stick around. I noticed on your mainpage you had some code about avatars and logged-in/logged-out. That code will only work on wikis which have avatars and other "social" features enabled. Right now new wikis (and indeed most wikis) don't, including this one, so it won't work here. If you have any questions or I can help you set anything up, let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 22:51, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Logo and user pages Hi -- To change the logo, you need to make an image that is no bigger than 216 by 154 pixels, and save it as a png file. Upload it to Image:Wiki.png. It might take a few minutes to bypass the cache but it should work. Halo has social tools enabled, including avatars and profiles and such. That's why there is the bar across the top on the user page. Social tools are only available on a few wikis right now. -- Wendy (talk) 00:19, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Advertisement I can Advertise on other wikis like elitepedia. ok, i'm used to responding on my user page, your one of few that request i do this :p Templates I think that Fan fiction articles should have a template saying it is fan fiction. ZukaRasami 04:49, 14 February 2009 (UTC) IRC i'm on gamesurge everyday at 4:00 ct Greeting from Subtank Hello! Thank you for inviting me to this Wiki. So, cleanup time! I'll import the general articles used throughout wikia and implement them in articles. You can revert them if you wish.-5ub7ank(7alk) 16:18, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Here are a few useful administrative features you can use in this wiki: *MediaWiki:Sitenotice - For short news regarding the wiki's activities. * - Blocking vandals and spammers. -5ub7ank(7alk) 16:22, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :I've done what I can on improving the management for the Administration Team. It is up to you to implement this templates.-5ub7ank(7alk) 16:51, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Main Page Headings Hi Andrew -- Your message just showed up this weekend for me in my "you have a message" area but it's dated from Jan 22 -- I hope it's not actually a month old, and I apologize if it is! You can change the color of the headers on the main page, by editing Template:HeadingB. If you look at the code there is a part that reads background:#cedff2; Change that to the color you wish to have. You can also play with the border color, and if necessary, the text color. -- Wendy (talk) 19:13, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. You can add categories to your articles by typing Category:Character or whatever is appropriate at the bottom of the edit window. To create the category itself, click on the redlink, and then add some text or another category to the page and save it. Welcomes are usually done using Template:Welcome and Template:WelcomeIP which you can customize for this wiki and then post on new contributors' talk pages. You can find new contributors by looking for redlinked users/talk pages in your recent changes. -- Wendy (talk) 22:35, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Your new main page is very nice. However as I said before, you need welcome templates that you can put on talk pages of all new contributors, and you need to categorize all of your content articles in order to meet the spotlight requirements. -- Wendy (talk) 14:27, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::You have not added category tags to any of the pages on the wiki, nor have you customized (or used) a welcome template. These were the two things I suggested you needed to do to meet the spotlight criteria. ::That said, I would also ask you to unprotect the main page of the wiki; it is wikia policy to leave that page unprotected unless it is being repeatedly vandalized, since if a wiki is "editable by anyone" it looks sorta odd to have the front page not be editable. Vandals rarely make user names anyhow; you have anon edits turned off and nobody has ever vandalized the page. I think sysop level protecting the Requests for Adminship is sort of counter-productive too as that means only sysops can request adminship, but that one is up to you. -- Wendy (talk) 03:07, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::You need to categorize all your articles. This has become very easy -- there is a little tool tab at the bottom of every page that you can click to add a category. You also need to unprotect your main page. -- Wendy (talk) 20:32, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Good job on the categories. I've added you to the spotlight list. However, there is no way to request that you be in the featured wikis line; that is chosen by the wikia staff. -- Wendy (talk) 00:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Protection Hi! I'm Austin, a Wikia Entertainment Helper, and noticed that you had protected most of the wiki's pages. Pages shouldn't be protected unless they have been vandalized repeatedly. You can read more about it here. If you have any other questions, just ask me or one of the other helpers. Thanks!--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 00:05, 4 March 2009 (UTC) : Also, you can also request to have Anonymous edits turned off by asking here.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 01:53, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Site Activity Hi -- Do you mean this? I'm not sure how widely available that is. -- Wendy (talk) 13:51, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Anonymous edits Hi Andrew! I went ahead and changed the wiki to login edits only. Please let me know if you have any questions. Keep up the good work! —Scott (talk) 16:26, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Turned on Blogs :I can turn on blogs for you, sure. What do you mean by the points system? —Scott (talk) 22:09, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, blogs are turned on. The point system however, is not available at this time. —Scott (talk) 16:35, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Log in/Log out You can edit the logout text here. Which part of the login text did you want to change? —Scott (talk) 20:17, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Please upload a screenshot of the part you want to change and I'll point you in the right direction. —Scott (talk) 20:20, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. That can be found here. —Scott (talk) 20:48, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::What do you want to put there? —Scott (talk) 21:02, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Right, I understand what you're asking. What do you want to put there? —Scott (talk) 21:41, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Meet me on the IRC! ZukaRasami 21:31, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry. It was just the correct title for the game. Roger Murtaugh 10:09, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Hi Andrew --- I reverted your edits to the Spotlight requests page; your wiki spotlight went up about a week ago. If you had wanted to request another spotlight, make a new request at the top of the page; please don't delete the old one. -- Wendy (talk) 00:52, 22 April 2009 (UTC) New Spotlight Request Hi. There have been a few additions to the spotlight criteria that you will need to meet for another spotlight. For one thing you need a link to in your sidebar. Also you need an image on your mainpage. Images really help draw visitors' interest. You have about 18 uncategorized pages that need to be categorized. Also you have a lot of redlinked categories that should be either created or taken off the pages. Finally you need to customize the Community Corner on My Home. Let me know when you've had a chance to take care of these issues! -- Wendy (talk) 01:04, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hi -- you can see all the categories on the wiki . You'll see there are quite a few that are redlinks and may or may not really be wanted (a category with one article is sort of silly....). At any rate, let me know when you've had a chance to clean them up. -- Wendy (talk) 20:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi Andrew -- I can't see that you have done any work on cleaning up the redlink categories. Either create them so they aren't redlinks, or take them off the pages so they don't exist; whichever works better for the wiki is fine by me. Lots of redlink categories make a wiki look disorganized for visitors.... -- Wendy (talk) 02:20, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::All Categories have been filled in--Andrew Schlieffen Executive Administrator of Modern Wikia and Valkyrie Movie Wikia 14:50, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok. I've added you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Latest Spotlight Request Hi. While it's definitely timely to have a spotlight with a new movie out, this wiki appears to be nearly completely abandoned, with only a very few contributions by you in the last two months; nobody has edited since you added the movie information and requested the spotlight. It hadn't occurred to me previously that it needed to be stated, but spotlight wikis should be active; at least the admin requesting should be active, preferably daily but at least every few days, on the wiki. I understand that you may have been busy with holidays at this time of year, but the last time this wiki appeared active was in late October. I'm sorry, but right now I am not going to add this wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC)